


303 other times Lucifer says 'Detective'

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I promise, lots of fluff, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Lucifer calls Chloe 'detective'. It still follows a timeline. Each chapter has a theme. Starts after 2x13.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this thing here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHjU-mEgt-s&t=1s   
> And after watching it twice, I only heard potato. So this is the beginning. Just a warning: I try posting at least once per week, but I can't promise anything. Also, the following chapters will probably be shorter than this first one. Some even much shorter. But I'll try. ♥

„Detective!“ Lucifer exclaimed. He didn’t expected her to be here. He had just left L.A. to get some distance between them and here she was.  
“What are you doing here, detective? How did you find me?” He asked puzzled. He made sure to not leave any traces, how could she have found him so quickly?  
“Amenadiel. Apparently he has some kind of tracker on you with which he can always find you,” she explained expressionless. She looked away and walked around the hotel room. It was weirdly… normal. Not as fancy as she thought it would be. Well, except that there was a piano in the middle of the room.   
She sat down on the worn, light-blue couch and inhaled deeply. She didn’t look at him. How could he just leave like that? After saving her life?  
“Detective, would you fancy a drin-“  
“Why did you leave? And why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe interrupted, still not looking at him. Lucifer sighed.  
“You wouldn’t believe me, detective.”  
-  
“Then come back. Come back to L.A. Come back home, Lucifer please.” She put her hand on his on the table.   
“Detective-“ Lucifer started, but got interrupted by the blonde woman in front of him.  
“Lucifer, I promise I will stop asking, just come back with me. Please.”  
The devil sighed. It wasn’t like he wanted to leave her. It was just that he wasn’t sure if what he had with her was real or if it was just part of his father’s plan.  
-  
“Okay,” he muttered.  
“What?” Chloe frowned in confusion.   
“Okay, detective. I’ll come back home with you,” he finally said. The following smile that spread on her face was the most beautiful thing he had seen in days. He returned the smile and for a moment everything was perfect.  
-  
“Are you afraid?” She giggled. She was being mean, but it was just too funny.  
“I am certainly not afraid, detective. I simply do not enjoy sitting in a tin can and flying over the oceans. You know, flying was much more enjoyable when I had my wings,” Lucifer babbled. Lucifer Morningstar actually babbled. Chloe fought back the urge to laugh. Instead she took his hands between hers and gently squeezed them.  
“It’s going to be okay, I promise,” Chloe appeased, before lifting one of his hands and pressing a gentle kiss on his shaking hand.  
-  
“Wow, look at the clouds! They look like that sweet fluffy stuff your spawn likes so much,” Lucifer noted with a soft smile embedded on his lips. His partner grinned.  
“You mean cotton candy?” She assisted.  
“Yes, that stuff. What would I do without you in this world, detective?” He muttered while being lost in thoughts.   
-  
“You were right, detective! Flying isn’t that bad afterall,” Lucifer admitted, making the blonde grin widely.  
“Glad that I could help overcome your fear. But please don’t take this as an opportunity to leave again.”  
Lucifer smiled and gently pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face.  
“We’re here,” the voice of the taxi driver rung through the car and pulled them out of their bubble.  
-  
“I know it might sound strange, since it was just a few days, but –,” she stopped. She shouldn’t rush it. All they did was kiss once at the beach. It was silly, really. He probably didn’t even care at all.  
“But what, detective?” He asked.  
“No, please forget it, it’s stupid, really,” she turned bright red. Stupid mouth, always starting to talk without thinking about it first.   
“Detective, I promise I will not laugh or judge. You can trust me.” He gently squeezed her hand. She sighed softly.   
“Lucifer, I just – I missed you, okay? I know how silly that sounds since it were just a few days, but –“   
“I missed you too, detective,” he interrupted and pulled her closer so that he could finally press his lips on Chloe’s again.  
-  
Lucifer smiled. He did that very often since he met the woman lying next to him. And they were sincere smiles of happiness. First he was just confused. He had never felt like that before. Not being able to figure her out by asking what she desired. He was intrigued. And determined to find out.   
And then he found out the true reason why she was immune to his charms and power. And in that moment, it felt like his world was falling apart. He felt betrayed. By his father, by Chloe. But mostly by his father. And yet he went to her apartment and started yelling. Until he had found her bleeding from her nose.   
It was like his heart stopped when he realized what must’ve happened. And only hours later it literally stopped when he had died to save her.   
And then he had left. And after that the impossible thing happened.   
She followed him. She, the god-created human that was made for him to do… what exactly? He wasn’t quite sure about that. Because all she did was making him want to stay on earth even more. So why did his father put her in his path?  
The moment he decided to go back with her was when he realized that he didn’t care anymore as to why she was created. He was actually thankful. For once in eons, he thanked god for one of his creations, because she made him happy. So happy that he didn’t care about this endless feud with his father. All he wanted to do was be with her.  
“Oh detective, what have you done to me?” He whispered lovingly right before he fell asleep with the woman of his dreams in his arms.  
\---  
detective count: 13


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Trixie connecting after him coming back

“I’m detective Decker’s partner. I can look after her offspring, don’t worry,” he promised, giving the officer his sweetest smile before turning around and squat down to be on one eye-level with the child.  
“Spawn, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you’re here?” Lucifer asked Trixie. Without having a second to prepare for it, the little girl put her small arms around the man and hugged him tight. Weirdly, he only stiffened for a couple of seconds until he slowly hugged the girl back, but not without awkwardly patting her on the back. It was strange, but right now he enjoyed the hug from the brunette whirlwind. He would never admit it, but he cared about her. Not because she was Chloe’s offspring, but because she was clever and adorable. And not as annoying as all the other dull creatures.  
“Mommy said that you were leaving and that made me sad, but then you were back and that made me happy and I had to say hello, because I missed you!” Trixie babbled.   
Lucifer smiled and petted her cheek. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say:  
“I missed you too, spawn. But don’t tell anyone I said this. Especially not your detective mother.”  
-  
“Lucifer! Are you taking me home today?” Trixie hollered cheerfully and hugged the devil’s legs. The older man grinned.  
“That is the plan, spawn. Your mother couldn’t make it today. Too much paperwork to finish. That’s why I am here,” he explained before taking her hand and walking to the car with her. After they climbed into the seats, Trixie looked at him long and hard.  
“What is it now, spawn?”  
“Can you teach me how to play piano?” She suddenly asks, surprising the man next to her.   
“Piano? Are you sure? Did you talk to the Detective about this?” He asked. She nodded furiously.  
“And she said yes! Can we start today? Pleaaaase Lucifer!” She threw him her best puppy eyes. In that moment, she looked so much like Chloe that he just couldn’t say no to her. He sighed dramatically, before answering. It’s far too early for her to know that she had him as wrapped around her finger as her mother did.  
“Alright.”  
-  
“I knew that you’re getting soft, but that surprises even me,” Amenadiel stated with a grin. Of course he eventually found out about Lucifer’s piano lessons with the child.   
“Don’t act as if you don’t care about her. She told me about the two of you regularly playing hide-and-seek,” the younger one retorted with a smirk.  
Amenadiel opened his mouth to say something, but then realized that there was nothing to say in his defense.  
“I mean, I get it, the detective’s spawn is really… something,” Lucifer admitted.  
“Watch out Luci, in a few months you’re telling the child that you love it,” Amenadiel mocked.  
-  
“Lucifer it hurts so bad! When will mommy be here?” the girl cried. The man had his hand on hers.  
“I know, dear, I know, I’m sorry. Your mother will be here any second, do you think you can hold on until then? I’m here,” he tried to calm the girl down. She had fallen from a tree and presumably broken her left leg.  
“Okay,” she sniffled, squeezing his hand tight when the pain got worse.  
“How about I tell you a little story to distract you? What do you think?” He suggested. The girl just nodded.  
“Okay, well. Once upon a time, there was a detective. She was beautiful, clever, just extraordinary-“  
“You’re talking about mommy, aren’t you?” Trixie interrupted. He smiled.  
“I might be. Anyways. One day she met the devil. He wasn’t an evil man. He just had special powers. He could make people tell him their deepest and darkest desires. But miraculously, the detective was immune to his powers,” he continued, “She had a child, also very clever and not as annoying as other offsprings. The man usually disliked children, but this one was special. This one he cared about. And it wasn’t just because of her mother – “   
“You love mommy, don’t you?” The girl interrupted again, making Lucifer smile again.  
“Oh yes, I do,” he replied with a smile.  
“Lucifer?”  
“Yes, spawn?” She grinned.  
When Chloe arrived at the open door, the two didn’t even noticed.   
“You know, mommy loves you too. And I do too,” the little girl confessed, making Chloe hold her breath. She quickly put her hands over her mouth, hoping they haven’t heard her yet.  
Without even thinking twice about it, the words left Lucifer’s mouth.  
“I love you too, spawn.”  
\---  
detective count: 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be really great if you'd commented! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Chloe finally learns the truth,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but life had been SO damn busy. Anyways, the new chapter is here! :)

“Do you want to know why I left, detective?” Lucifer asked in the middle of an episode of Suits. His partner’s head shot up and she frowned in confusion.

“I, uhm. Sure. If you want to talk about it.” He nodded and turned off the TV.

“Okay, so please, don’t freak out, okay? Please, I will explain everything to you, just, please hear me out till the end. Can you promise me that?” He asked nervously.

“I promise, okay? But, I love you, you’re not gonna lose me that easily.”

“You say that now,” he sighed, but then nodded.

“So, I know you believe that me saying that I’m the devil is just part of some kind of persona, but it is real. I am the devil. I am one of god’s children. And I used to be invincible to the influence of humans. Well, that was until I met you. When you shot me detective, I bled for the first time in my entire life, because of a human. And I found out that you were the reason why I can be hurt by people when you’re around. But I just couldn’t figure out why. Until recently when my mother told me that my father basically put you in my path by sending Amenadiel to earth to bless your parents.”

There was a deafening silence and Lucifer was almost afraid that she would just leave.

“That is why you left. Because your father, who is… god… created me?”

“And put you in my path, I just don’t know why, because I thought he wanted me to go back to hell, but with you here I never wanted to stay as bad as I want now!”

Chloe sighed. Her hand was running over her face before she got up and paced back and forth in the living room.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she whispered.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked confused, jumping up and following her into the kitchen.

“What I mean? This! This whole ‘I am the devil’ thing! I thought you wanted to genuine talk about what happened, but – “

“But I’m telling you the truth, detective! Please, you have to believe me. Call doctor Linda! I showed her my true face, she can reassure you that I am who I said I was,” he interrupted.

“Lucifer, please, stop this! Just stop!”

“No! No I – I can’t. Because I love you and I need you to believe me,” he begged. He never begged. Not even to his father, but Chloe was different.

“Then show me your so-called ‘true face’. Show me.”

“I can’t!”

“Why? Why can’t you? Because it’s not real?”

“No, because I’m afraid that it will scare you and that I will lose you forever!” He yelled.

There was silence between them when Chloe took a few steps closer to him. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it gently.

“Lucifer. If you are the devil, then show me your face, please. I promise that I won’t leave you, okay? I promise.”

“You don’t know what it looks like, I almost scared off my therapist.”

“Stretch on almost. Lucifer, nothing will change. I fell in love with you. And showing me your true physical face won’t change any of my feelings for you, as long as you are still the same person. You can trust me,” she assured.

The man in front of her nodded. He closed his eyes to not see her reaction when he let the glamour down for her to see his face. Surprisingly her hand didn’t move an inch from his cheek and he also didn’t hear a sharp inhale.

That’s when he decided to open his eyes and look at her. And… she smiled.

“Detective? Are you o–“

“I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you Lucifer, I – I’m really sorry,” she interrupted and then kissed him. She slung her arms around his body to pull him closer, trying to make him forgive her for not believing him earlier and making him think that she would just leave him like his father did.

“I will never abandon you just because of what you are, okay? I will never,” she whispered in his ear, softly caressing his cheek.

“You don’t even know how much this means to me, my darling detective.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Chloe is being framed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! There is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)

“The detective is loyal and would never betray the LAPD like this! How stupid are you monkeys? She is one of the best you have. And yet you don’t believe her? You really believe she would do this? She is maybe one of the few that wouldn’t let herself get bribed. She always follows the book, that’s the kind of person she is. And all of you here know that! But, of course you need a scapegoat and why not give them her? The one that would never betray the law under any selfishly circumstances. You people are disgusting and should be ashamed of yourself!”

-

“How did this happen? I – I don’t get it. Who could do this to her?” Dan ranted.

“I don’t know. All I know is that we have to somehow proof the detective’s innocence,” Lucifer replied.

“Yeah, at least one thing we agree at.”

-

“My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I am detective Decker’s partner. We met after my friend Delilah was murdered and she was the one who got on the case. After a few other cases that I worked with her I became a civilian consultant for the LAPD and, well, detective Decker’s partner. I know her for more than two years now and can say that I know her pretty well. She is a good person. She would never betray the law like this, I can assure you.”

“Well, Mister Morningstar. Just because you cannot imagine your _girlfriend_ , oh excuse me, partner to commit the crime she is being accused of, doesn’t mean she’s not capable of doing so.”

Lucifer hated this woman. Elenore Ruthers was the prosecutor on Chloe’s case. He still couldn’t believe that it actually came to a hearing. He thought that everything would pan out for good and that all misunderstandings would be resolved by now. But no. Right now she was accused of forging evidence. Which was bullshit, but someone wanted her out of the LAPD and was framing her.

“Detective Decker is not the guilty one in here. And you know that as well as I and the rest of this courtroom do.”

-

“Oh so you are the little scumbag that is framing the detective, aren’t you?” Lucifer asked, although it was more a statement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe your little girlfriend is not as innocent as you think she is,” he said with a smirk and winked. How he hated people like him.

“Oh I do know the detective, believe me. I just need to find out why a little worm like you is trying to frame _her_ for something you did. Why did you do it? What is it that you truly desire?” Dan crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew that now the interesting part was starting. The dirtbag tried to resist, but eventually he began talking.

“Okay, I did it,” he confessed.

-

“Case dismissed,” the judge said. Chloe felt as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. In the middle of the hearing Dan had showed up with the guy that was trying to frame her. She wasn’t quite sure how he pulled that off and she was pretty sure that her boyfriend had to do something with it, but right now none of that mattered. All that mattered was that this nightmare was over and that she could (hopefully) just continue her life as it was.

“Congratulations detective,” Lucifer said with a grin, pulling the blonde closer and kissing her quickly before putting his arms around her waist and hugging her tight. Usually she was the one initiating physical contact, since he still had his issues believing that she loved him for just who he was now.

“I don’t know how you two did it, but thank you,” she whispered into his ear.

“Oh detective, you don’t want to know,” he smirked.

\---

detective count: 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a comment? ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna leave a comment? ♥


End file.
